<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bruce Wayne - Father Extraordinaire by Sarah_248</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25683835">Bruce Wayne - Father Extraordinaire</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarah_248/pseuds/Sarah_248'>Sarah_248</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Batfamily, Brotherly Bonding, Clueless father Bruce, DaddyBats, Fluff, Sibling Rivalry, but Jason saves the day, he tries really hard guys, implied attempted non - con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Tiếng Việt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:28:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,860</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25683835</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarah_248/pseuds/Sarah_248</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce Wanye là cục cưng của giới truyền thông Gotham.</p><p>Anh là kẻ chuyên đi gây scandal lúc đêm muộn, một con bướm xã giao, một tay chơi kỳ cựu, một cái gai của giới nhà giàu. Không một người trẻ tuổi nào có thể thoát khỏi sự quyến rũ của anh ta.</p><p>Và rồi anh ta có một đứa con.</p><p>Rồi thêm một đứa nữa.</p><p>Và anh chẳng bao giờ ngừng lại cả.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bruce Wayne - Father Extraordinaire</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Author: Living_Free<br/>Translator: Sarah</p><p>Link gốc: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9499421</p><p>Au's note: Đến và tám chuyện về Batman và cái tổ ấm của anh ta trên tumblr nào - mọi người có thể tìm thấy tôi qua tên kindaangelic<br/>Tran's note: hình như lúc dịch cái này tôi bị sao chứ giọng dịch của tôi mà tôi còn thấy sến vl lol</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bruce Wayne là đam mê tội lỗi của nơi Gotham này – tên tỷ phú, một tay chơi và là cục cưng của giới truyền thông. Anh luôn sẵn sàng trước ống kính với vẻ châm biếm dí dỏm, hay một nụ cười điển trai, luôn luôn cùng một cô nàng mảnh mai nóng trỏng trong vòng tay của mình.</p><p>Đến một ngày nọ, chẳng còn cô nàng nào cả.</p><p>Thay vào đó, một đứa trẻ con nhỏ xíu đang đu trên tay anh, cười nhe răng ra với người bảo hộ của mình. Khi Bruce Wayne nhìn xuống dưới những ống kính, anh không còn nụ cười ngu ngốc kia nữa, và thay vào đó, nó đã trở thành một cái gì đó thật ấm áp.  Đứa trẻ ấy cười khanh khách và vùi mình vào bên người của Bruce, điều đã ngăn cách bất cứ hay có thể nói là tất cả những người phụ nữ kia có thể dán người mình sát sạt vào anh.</p><p>“Đây là Dick,” anh giới thiệu đứa trẻ đang gật gù trong vòng tay mình với giới truyền thông. “Thằng bé là của tôi.”</p><p>Trong vòng tay của anh, Dick lại khanh khách cười và dần lịm đi vào giấc ngủ của mình, hoặc ít nhất là giả bộ như vậy. Bruce có thể lấy đây làm cớ để chuồn ra khỏi buổi tiệc này – “Tôi cần đưa thằng bé đi ngủ”, anh nói một cách thật lòng nhất. Trong xe, Bruce sẽ khen Dick thông minh như thế nào, và cậu Robin nhỏ bé tiếp tục làm người thầy của mình vui vẻ khi mà Batman đập nhừ tử bọn người xấu của Gotham.</p><p>------------</p><p>Nhiều năm sau đó, Dick vẫn sẽ được thấy bên cạnh vòng tay của Bruce, không còn đáng yêu như trước nhưng lại gợi cảm một cách nhỏ dãi. Cậu vẫn sẽ nhìn lên người thầy của mình, cười khanh khách, và Bruce vẫn sẽ nhìn xuống với cậu bằng nụ cười ấm áp đó.</p><p>Màn đêm vẫn thuộc về họ, nhưng Batman đã nhường lại việc đập nhừ tử mấy tên phản diện cho cậu Robịn đầu tiên của mình, quan sát Nightwing dã hành bọn bất hảo của thành phố này một cách duyên dáng hết sức từ một góc khác.</p><p>Khi Bruce nhìn cậu bé của mình – sẽ luôn là một cậu bé, ít nhất là đối với anh – anh sẽ nhen nhóm trong mình một niềm tự hào. Dù cho đó có là những thời khắc đen tối nhất cuộc đời anh, dù cho những lỗi lầm mà anh đã phạm phải, anh sẽ luôn biết mình đã làm được một điều đúng đắn.</p><p>Và điều đó đã đủ rồi.</p><p>-----------</p><p>“Đây là Jason,” một vài năm sau đó Bruce lại nói. “Thằng bé cũng là của tôi.” Jason nhăn hết cả mặt mũi lại với người cha nuôi của mình, tới khi Dick tới và bưng cậu đi để nhăn mặt mũi với những người khác.</p><p>Jason với nhà Wayne cứ như cá ra khỏi nước vậy. Khi mà Dick là một người biểu diễn tài ba, Jason lại ghét bị đứng dưới ánh đèn màu chanh đó, bám sát vào người anh lớn của mình hoặc trốn đằng sau khung người to lớn của cha. Bruce đã học được cách bước đi sao cho cẩn thận nhất, vì nỗi sợ mình sẽ vô tình đè bẹp đứa nhỏ. Jason sẽ thả lỏng mình hơn khi làm Robin, nơi mà cậu có thể tỏa sáng theo cách riêng của mình.</p><p>Cậu lúng túng khi làm Jason Todd – Wayne, Jason lại đạt được nhiều thành công trong việc vào Robin, và Bruce không thể vui hơn nữa vì điều đó. Nụ cười của Bruce càng ngày càng lớn, cảm thấy thật hạnh phúc khi cả hai người con trai của mình đang tiến vào thế giới này, một cách mạnh mẽ bá đạo nhất và gầy dựng chính tên tuổi của mình.</p><p>Đến một ngày nọ, Bruce không còn cười nữa.</p><p>------------</p><p>“Hood, dừng lại ngay!”</p><p>“Hood, không!”</p><p>“Hood, đừng!”</p><p>Bruce chưa bao giờ nghĩ rằng mình sẽ có thể gặp lại cậu con trai thứ của mình, chứ đừng nói là với nhiều lời khiển trách đến như vậy. Mỗi khi Jason giương khẩu súng của mình, trái tim của Bruce lại rỉ máu một ít, mong muốn giật khẩu súng ra khỏi tay của cậu bé của mình.</p><p>Nightwing thì chẳng muốn giảng dạy cậu em trai bướng mình của mình gì cho cam, anh đã quá mừng rỡ vì Jason đã quay lại để làm được bất cứ điều gì. Tim thì vẫn khá dè dặt xung quanh cậu trai thứ, bám sát Bruce hoặc là Dick mỗi khi Red Hood xuất hiện xung quanh. Và chẳng phải điều đó lại là một lưỡi dao găm thẳng vào tim anh.</p><p>Rốt cục thì, mọi thứ cũng trở nên tốt hơn. Jason mở lòng mình với Dick trước tiên, cậu chưa bao giờ để mất đi chỗ mềm yếu nhất dành cho người anh cả, rồi thì đến lượt Alfred. Không ai có thể giận được Alfred cả. Jason đã đến thăm nơi này thường xuyên hơn, quanh quẩn trong phòng của Dick. Mỗi khi mà Bruce xuất hiện, hy vọng sẽ bắt gặp được Jason, cậu trai sẽ vọt ra bằng cánh của sổ gần đó nhất.</p><p>Tim thì khá là mắc cỡ ở xung quanh Jason, sợ rằng mình sẽ khơi mào sự tức giận của người lớn tuổi hơn kia. Jason chẳng làm gì về việc đó cả, vẫn tức giận với thằng bé. Bruce đã nghĩ rằng hai cậu con trai nhỏ nhất của mình sẽ chẳng bao giờ làm lành với nhau được cho tới một đêm, Red Hood tiến vào Batcave với Red Robin nằm trong vòng tay của mình, với đầu của cậu bé đang dựa trên ngực Jason. R’as Al Ghul đã tóm được cậu bé một cách hơi gần quá mức cho phép, tiêm cho cậu dơi con một liều an thần. Đó đã đủ khiến Jason phát rồ lên, nghiền tên già ấy và bưng cậu trai đang run rẩy kia về nhà.</p><p>Dick đã phát khùng lên, khóc lóc tỉ tê và chửi không biết trời đất, từ chối việc phải bỏ lại một cậu Tim đang mất phương hướng, hệt như những gì đã đoán trước. Để lại Bruce việc đối mặt với Jason, người mà đang trông khá là khó chịu khi bị để lại với người cha lạnh lùng của mình. Bruce quyết định kết thúc nó bằng lôi Jason vào một cái ôm. Jason chỉ đứng đó như trời trồng để Bruce siết chặt mình lại, thì thầm lời cảm ơn vào tai cậu, trước khi bước đi để mang Tim lên lầu.</p><p>Dick dẫn Jason lên lầu, bám lấy tay cậu, đầu để dựa lên bờ vai của cậu, nước mắt hơi chực trào ra khi nghĩ tới những gì đã có thể xảy đến. Jason cho phép Dick dẫn mình lên lầu, cho phép anh ta ôm lấy mình, ngồi dựa sát vào nhau trong phòng của Tim khi cậu bé cũng đang dính chặt lấy Bruce trên giường. Trong đêm đó, khi Jason giật mình tỉnh giấc, với Dick vẫn đang dụi vào mình mà ngủ, và tiếng ngáy nhỏ của Bruce, tay của ông đang đặt trên tóc Tim. Jason nhìn Tim, cái người mà đã tỉnh ngủ hoàn toàn, đang nhìn thẳng vào mắt Jason. Jason nhìn chằm chằm lại một cách bình tĩnh, bất động, chỉ cười nhẹ. Cuối cùng thì, Tim cũng nhắm mắt lại, nỗi sợ hãi đã được kiểm soát, ít nhất là theo cậu là vậy.</p><p>Từ đêm đó trở về sau, có một cái gì đó đã thay đổi trong gia đình của họ, và Tim một cách xấu hổ sẽ nói rằng mình có hai người anh trai. Jason sẽ lầm bầm đấy, nhưng cậu không hề bác bỏ nó. Gotham biết được rằng sau một đêm ngài Dơi và chú những chú Chim của hắn nay đã là một nhóm bốn người vững chãi, và không nên chọc giận bất kỳ ai trong số họ.</p><p>Kể từ đêm đó trở đi, Bruce đứn thẳng người hơn một chút, tự hào hơn một chút.</p><p>-----------</p><p>Giới truyền thông đã ngờ rằng sau cái chết của người con trai thứ hai của anh, Bruce Wayne sẽ không bao giờ mỉm cười nữa, và trong một khoảng thời gian dày, anh đã không hề. Người con cả trở về Gotham, và bám chặt vào vòng tay của cha mình hơn bao giờ hết, không thế lực nào có thể di dời anh khỏi vị trí ấy.</p><p>Phải đợi đến khi một cậu bé bị thờ ơ bởi cha mẹ của mình đến và khiến cho nụ cười của Bruce Wayne xuất hiện lại, sau hàng tháng trời.  Kiên trì và nhẫn nại, Tim Drake bé nhỏ theo chân Batman khắp cả Gotham, tới một ngày nọ, khi đã quá mệt mỏi với cái bóng bé xíu của mình, Bruce mang cậu bé về nhà.</p><p>Dinh Thự nhà Wayne một lần nữa được thắp sáng bởi cậu bé nhỏ ấy chạy khắp cách hành lang, khắp cả Batcave, và thẳng vào tim Bruce. Dick được lôi ra khỏi sự trầm mặc nặng nề của mình nhờ cậu bé nhỏ xíu kia, trái tim anh lại lần nữa trở lại khi nhận ra mình có thêm một người em trai nữa để ôm lấy và yêu thương.</p><p>Vào một đêm đẹp trời, Bruce Wayne có mặt tại một buổi Gala, vẫn là Dick ở một bên tay anh như thường lệ, và một cậu trai nhỏ hơn được bế lên ở tay còn lại. “Đây là Tim,” Bruce giới thiệu đứa con trai mới nhất của mình, “thằng bé là của tôi.” Dick mỉm cười khi Bruce đưa lại cậu bé cho anh bế. Ở những buổi Gala khi Tim còn nhỏ, cậu thường nằm trong vòng tay của Bruce hoặc Dick, cả hai đều sợ hãi khi để cậu trai nhỏ mắc kẹt trong đám người giả tạo không thể tha thứ kia.</p><p>Những con phố lại là một câu chuyện hoàn toàn khác. Cậu Robin đã được biết tới bởi sự láu cá, trầm lặng, và thông minh gần như ngang ngửa với ngài Dơi kia.</p><p>Sau cùng thì, Batman đã học được cách đứng thẳng trở lại, và the caped crusader lại trở về để thống trị màn đêm, cùng với chú chim nhỏ của mình bên cạnh.</p><p>----------</p><p> Damian Wayne đã là một cơn ác mộng.</p><p>Giới truyền thông ghét thằng bé, và đó không phải là cảm giác của riêng ai. Thằng bé la hét và cắn  xé và cào cấu  khắp nơi, và bám dính lấy người anh cả của mình như một con sên biển. Cậu Wayne Hoang Dã, giới truyền thông đã gọi thằng bé như vậy.</p><p>Bruce đã chịu thua trước Damian. Cậu con trai không mở lòng với anh, với Jason, hay cả với Tim, và người duy nhất giải quyết được chỉ có Dick. Cả vòng tay lớn của Dick đều là cậu út nhà Wayne, có vẻ như anh đã trở thành một cái gì đó tựa như người mẹ đối với cậu chỉ sau một đêm.</p><p>Lý tưởng của cậu bé đã bị bóp gọn, và méo mó bởi thời gian ở với League of Assassins, và trái tim của cậu đã là sắt đá. Thời gian đã chứng minh mình chính là một thầy thuốc hiệu nghiệm, chầm chậm làm tan chảy trái tim của Damian. Không thể tin được rằng, Gotham và cuộc sống trở thành Robin của Dick Grayson đã bào đi lớp vỏ cứng bên ngoài, và phần lõi ấm áp của cậu đã được lộ ra.</p><p>Khi mà Bruce được cho là đã chết, và để lại Dick đi lượm nhặt những mẩu vụn còn sót lại. Damian đã bám lấy người anh của mình chặt hơn bao giờ hết, giữ cho anh mình khỏi tan vỡ bởi sự tuyệt vọng. Khi mà Tim mang Bruce trở lại, Damian thở ra một hơi nhẹ nhõm khi Dick đưa lại cho anh tấm áo choàng, rồi tiến hành công cuộc ôm hôn hôn hít của mình.</p><p>Có cái gì đó đã thay đổi từ sau đêm đó, khi mà Damian thấy được Tim thật sự có khả năng di dời cả một ngọn núi khỏi gia đình của họ. Damian dành cho Tim một sự tôn trọng của một người em đối với anh mình, và nó được biểu hiện qua những hành động nhỏ nhặt – làm theo lời khuyên của Tim khi đi tuần, giữ im lặng khi cậu trai lớn hơn đang làm việc. Khi đến buổi Chụp hình Gia đình, Dick nhẹ nhàng đẩy cậu lên đùi Tim, và bất ngờ thay đối với mọi người, Damian chẳng hề văn vẹo hay gì hết khi tay Tim vòng qua ôm lấy eo cậu nhỏ. Nhưng không thể áp dụng cùng một biểu hiện khi nói đến Jason, cái người đã đập Bruce một cú nho nhỏ khi anh đang tính làm điều tương tự.</p><p>Vậy nên tấm hình nó đã như thế này – Damian ngồi trên đùi Tim, cả hai đều nở nụ cười yên bình nhất của mình, Dick ngồi cạnh hai đứa, một tay vòng qua vai Jason và tay còn lại vòng qua vai Tim. Bruce đứng ở một bên, cả người tràn ngập sự hạnh phúc, tay anh vòng nhẹ qua Alfred, người đang cười nụ cười Mona Lisa.</p><p>Tấm hình được treo ở trong Batcave, nơi mà nó vẫn đang hiện diện, một sự nhắc nhở đầy yêu thương với tất cả những chú Dơi về những thử thách mà họ đã vượt qua để đến được với nhau.</p><p>-----------</p><p>Bruce nhìn xuống cô gái người hơi đô con kia, cái người đang nhìn anh một cách cứng đờ. Bọn con trai, anh có thể xử lý được. Anh đã quen với tụi nó rồi. Anh đã cho đám đó một buổi giáo dục giới tính rồi, chăm sóc tụi nó, và rồi huấn luyện tụi nó để trở thành anh hùng qua từng năm tháng.</p><p>Bruce hít vào một hơi thật sâu. Anh có thể biến một đứa nữa trở thành anh hùng.</p><p>“Con đã sẵn sàng để trở thành một anh hùnh chưa?” Bruce hỏi Cassandra. Một cái gật đầu.</p><p>“Điều đó sẽ cần phải đợi đó,” Dick nói, lả lướt bước vào. “Buổi Gala Giáng Sinh của nhà Wayne sẽ diễn ra tối nay. Chúng ta phải chuẩn bị đi buôn chuyện thôi nào.”</p><p>Bruce nhăn mũi với vẻ khó chịu, khiến cho cô bé cười, Bruce nhìn xuống với sự hoảng loạn, đột nhiên nhận ra mình không hề có bất cứ bộ đồ nào dành cho quý cô nhỏ của mình. “Ta không có đồ gì cho con cả,” Bruce nói, chất giọng hiện rõ sự buồn bã của mình.</p><p>Dick cười rạng rỡ trước câu hỏi hóc búa của Bruce, và anh nhét cả nhà vào xe. “Đi mua đồ thôi nào!” anh la lên, và Bruce thì xanh mặt. Họ tới khu trung tâm mua sắm, Cassandra đang nắm lấy tay Bruce ở khu vực đồ của nữ trong khi Dick đang chất chồng tất cả những gì mà anh thấy đáng yêu và hợp với cô em gái nhỏ của mình lên tay. Casandra từ  chối trở thành người mẫu của Dick, và lẻn ra khỏi cửa hàng, để lại mình Bruce với công cuộc chọn được cái gì đó cho cô gái trẻ. Anh cuối cùng thì cũng chọn được một bộ váy hồng đến kinh dị, tuy rằng, nó khá hợp gu của Dick.</p><p>Cassandra bước ra khỏi phòng thử với cái thảm họa thướt tha, diêm dúa, màu hồng đó, Bruce hoang mang tự hỏi. “ Nó trông cũng được mà, đúng không?” Alfred cắt ngang dòng suy nghĩ của anh, thì thầm về việc một quý cô trẻ với một cái đầu tóc rối sẽ trông lạc lõng như thế nào ở bữa tiệc tối hôm đó. Bruce trở nên hoảng loạn thêm lần nữa và Dick đưa cho anh một cây lược cùng mấy cái cột tóc.</p><p>Ở buổi gala, Bruce giới thiệu đứa con mới nhất của mình, với hai bên tóc cột lệch và phấn má hồng hơi quá lố. “Đây là con gái của tôi,” anh nói. “Con bé là của tôi.”  Nhưng phải công nhận một điều, Cassandra đã không nhăn mặt mũi gì cho cam.</p><p>Vào đêm đó, Black Bat trở nên bạo lực hơn thường ngày, xả hết cái sự sỉ nhục kia lên những kẻ bất hảo của Thành Phố Gotham. Mặc dù anh vẫn không hiểu tại sao, hay cái gì đã khiến cho con bé trở nên bạo lực một cách bất bình thường như thế, anh vẫn quan sát cô như một người cha đầy tự hào.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>